meet cute between Charlie and Sophie
by the romantic girl
Summary: this is the beginning, when Charlie and Sophie first met. We got the chance to hear her thoughts and then his and then there are joined.
1. Sophie's impressions

"Excuse me? I am sorry to interrupt but are you the secretaries of Juliet?" A tall, blond man entered the room. The good humour of the room was soon replaced by awkward silence. The man was formally dressed and spoke with a clear, British accent. Here was a man, entering an area full of women and to ask about a topic generally known only by women.

Maria answered: "Yes, that's us."

"Great. "Then who, may I ask, wrote this letter to my grandmother, Claire smith?"

Sophie smiled. It was like magic! "I wrote that and I can't believe it found you."

"Yes, we Brits, tend to stay in our family home, said the man with pure English sarcasm.

Sophie went on, ignoring the sarcasm. "Yes, it is amazing. It's less than a week since I mailed it." The man nodded, apparently not as enthusiastic as she.

"It was a very thoughtful letter," admitted he. He stopped and changed expression. "Now, what were you thinking?" asked angrily.

"I was thinking that she deserved an answer, " said Sophie with calm. She quickly understood that this man was not rejoiced in her letter.

"Yeah fifty years ago maybe, not _now_!" shouted the man.

" I am sorry, I didn't know true love had an expiration date, " said Sophie coldly. She was irritated now. What was he doing? Coming her and shouting at her?

He laughed dryly. "True love? Are you joking?" He was obviously amused at the idea. Cold, British men, she thought. This only added to her stereotypes of British men. "Do you imagine of what would happened if she hadn't seen sense?"

"Well yeah you wouldn't be here and that would have been an upside." Sophie had enough. Why was she arguing with the grandson when she was supposed to speak with the grandmother?

"What are you doing here anyway? What, Are you some lonely American girl, who has to live vicariously trough others?"

"I am not lonely, I am engaged."

"Uhm, my condolences to the groom." And so, he left. She was extremely irritated by now. Did he think he had just to leave her like that? Did he come all the way from England to scream at her, lecture her about…about what? That true love was nonsense or that she was an American girl? He left the room and she decided to follow him. She was not finished with him. He walked with angry steps out of the restaurant.

"Excuse me? So that's it! You have come all the way from London to give me a lecture?"

"No I came, because I couldn't let my grandmother comes her of her own," said he over his shoulder with slowing his steps or showing any signs of stopping.

Sophie was amazed. "Claire is here. Why?" she asked.

" I think even you might be able to work that one out," said he again without stopping. He clearly thought this conversation was over and that any delay would be a waste of time.

Sophie still couldn't believe it. Claire was here! For Lorenzo! "Oh my god, that's awesome! She's come to find her Lorenzo!" Now he stopped, more annoyed than he looked before.

"Awesome?" Sophie smiled in delight. The man smiled too and Sophie thought he was softened. But no. "But if Lorenzo doesn't want to see her, has forgotten, is gravely ill or dead, let's say, just for fun, then what?" Ah. She hadn't thought of that. He took an arrogant air. "Thought so," said he with arrogance, like he knew everything. And again, he started to leave.

"I want to meet her. I'd like to meet Claire." At least, thought Sophie, she could help her.

" And I want to play for Manchester United but I am shit at football."

"You don't think she would like to meet me?" Sophie thought that if the grandmother was as arrogant as her grandson then she would be disappointed but she had to take a chance.

" I honestly think she has no interest meeting a woman that can manage to jam "Oh my god" and "awesome" into the same sentence." And again, he left the place with the last word. Sophie sighed in irritation. She really wanted to meet Claire but if that meant that she had talk to the grandson again, she didn't know if it was worth the risk. But her desire to meet Claire took over her irritation on the grandson. She decided to follow him and to see where he was heading. With luck, he was going to his grandmother and then she would introduce herself.


	2. Charlie's impressions

Charlie Wyman was a busy man. He was a top lawyer, known of everybody in London. He was also known as one of the handsomest bachelors of the city. He preferred to keep the title and let the women sigh of despair. He had a spacious flat in central London. His life was correct, simple and easy. Specialised in human rights, he had his own chamber with two oh his best friend working under him. Peter and Carl were his friends since playground and they had gone to Cambridge together. No matter how cold Charlie seemed to be, he had still soft sides. He helped refugees get asylum and fought for homeless people to have a chance to express themselves. It helped to know that he assisted somebody to have a better life. With his work and the free extra job, he didn't have much time for anything else. He wouldn't call Patricia for the world. He had dumped her and was glad of it. She had wanted to move into his flat and he said no. He didn't feel that she was the one he would share his bathroom with.

His grandma called him one day of June. He was so surprised after the call that he called his best friends for a meeting at his flat. They came two hours later with a six-pack with beers and pizza.

"Here comes the pizza!" shouted Peter, a tall, dark guy with glasses. He carried three pizza boxes with one hand while he was adjusting his glasses with the other. He went in into the flat, to lay the pizza on the kitchen table.

"And here comes the beers!" inserted Carl, a giant with brown hair. He agitated the beers so they made a cold "clang" against each other.

"I am so glad you are here. I still can't believe what she told me. I need to tell you this before I fly off tonight."

"Wait, wait," interrupted Peter, "you are going somewhere?"

"Well yes, that was what I wanted to tell you. You see, my grandmother has got a letter, from Italy.

"Italy?" asked Carl in disbelief. "Does she know anybody from Italy?"

"Well, that's the thing. It is from Verona. You know, the city of love. Apparently they have some Juliet's secretaries, where women write about love and Gran wrote to them fifty years ago. She got a reply from them yesterday. She told me, and I didn't know before this, that she had fallen in love in an Italian man in Tuscany when she was fifteen. She didn't know how to do so she wrote to them and didn't receive a replay. And yes, she returned to England and married my grandpa a few years after that.

"Wow!" exclaimed Peter and Carl. Carl was silent a moment. "And why are you flying? You mean to say that because of that letter, she is going back to Italy to find this man!"

"Yes. And I really tried to think her out of this but she was determined to go. So now I am bound to come with her, to see if I can persuade her to change her mind. It has gone fifty years! They were fifteen at the time. He can be married, dead or sick!" Charlie was worried for his grandma. Why did this letter have to come now? Do the author of the letter doesn't have a brain at all? He grabbed a beer and drunk it like someone who hadn't had a drink for days. They spend the finishing hour eating pizza and drinking beer, water for Charlie.

"Are you sure you want to this?" asked Charlie with concern.

"Yes, yes," replied Claire with conviction. "I want to see that it is still possible to meet Lorenzo."

"It has gone fifty years, gran! A lot can happen in fifty years!"

"Oh Charlie, I am sure of this. It will work out fine, " said Claire with determination.

Charlie was irritated. He had decided that this "Juliet" had entirely wrong and that he was angry with her. She was responsible for all this. Gran would never have this idea in her head if this had not been for the letter. Claire was happy in England, he knew it, why would she waste her time in Italy?

They found a new hotel in Verona. They determined that the next day they would begin the trip. Claire was sure Lorenzo was in Siena and Charlie felt obliged to drive her there otherwise she would hitchhike her way to Sienna. But first he would found this Juliet, and inform her of the stupidity of her action.

He asked for his way and found an office above a restaurant. As he came trough the door, he heard women's laughter. He asked if he was in the right place and then about the author of the letter. The accused was a young woman, with long blond hair and American accent. Great, he thought, another silly American with a nice body and no brain. She was talking of true love after fifty years.

"Are you joking?" said he with contempt. She was naïve if she thought she was helping. Luckily for her, his grandmother was a sane and healthy woman or otherwise she would have been victim of his hate. He finally burst out the insult that had been ranging in his hear. "What are you doing here anyway? What, Are you some lonely American girl, who has to live vicariously trough others?" It would have been nice if she had been but she was apparently engaged. He felt sorry for her husband-to-be. Anyway, he was done with her. He had to tell all about her to Claire so she would know which fraud that had written to her. But the American didn't give her up and followed him out. She apparently was excited over the prospect of Claire being she. He felt his anger grow inside of him. "Awesome?" When he explained how Lorenzo could be dead or ill, her smile dropped. Ah! He felt victorious. Maybe she wouldn't persist in her joy and leave them. He had to tell Gran that she was mistaken if she thought "Juliet" was someone nice. The real person was a silly, naïve and stupid American! The lady declared she wanted to meet Claire. No way that would happen! " I honestly think she has no interest meeting a woman that can manage to jam "Oh my god" and "awesome" into the same sentence." He felt his contempt was bigger now than ever. Glad to have the final word, he left her, standing on the courtyard.


	3. meeting with Claire

And she was lucky. He rushed straight to an old beautiful woman. The woman in question was a tall woman, with long white hair, hanging over her shoulder. Sophie could see that the woman's hair was once in the same tone as her own hair, as the light made the hair contrast between blond and white. She was standing under Juliet's balcony. Sophie could hear the grandson say, "Gran, they're closing up. We should go now." Claire had an enthusiastic smile on her mouth while she was contemplating the balcony. She showed no signs of wanting to go but the grandson was moving impatiently on his spot. Sophie wondered if Claire was nice or not but anyway, she had to take the chance. At last, Claire started to go with a heavy sigh. Sophie went to introduce herself.

"Excuse me. Claire? Hi."

Claire answered with a short: "hi."

Sophie went on. "My name is Sophie, and I wrote you the letter." Sophie was only watching Claire but she could see, on the corner of her eye, the irritated look of the grandson. She ignored that and smiled to the grandmother.

Claire looked surprised. "Letter? From Juliet?" Sophie dared a side-glance to the grandson. He looked very much annoyed but Sophie kept her smile. Claire was obviously happy surprised. "Goodness! Thank you!" But her smile changed to puzzled expression. "Thank you. But however did you find us?"

"Well, you grandson found me actually," said Sophie with apprehension. She didn't want Claire to think that she had followed her. She really wanted this woman to like her.

Claire again looked surprised. "You did?" said she, turning to her grandson.

The grandson had hard time explaining himself. "Right, well, the thing is, I thought we should…-" Charlie had met Sophie without telling Claire and he didn't want the American to tell how he had behaved.

"Yeah, well, he is very sweet, and very charming, and he thought that you might like to meet me, " interrupted Sophie. She wanted her revenge and got that. She didn't want to be insulted in front of Claire and so was as polite as she could. She felt the sweet revenge when the embarrassed look in his face said everything. Claire caught the sarcasm and turned toward her Grandson.

"Uncharacteristically thoughtful of you, dear." Claire smiled toward Sophie.

"Yes, well, under the circumstances, it seems a little churlish not to meet the woman _responsible_ for this voyage of lunacy, " said the grandson accusingly toward Sophie. She was, after all, the author of the letter, and the one that inspired Gran to come all the way to Italy. He had the right to dislike her.

But Sophie didn't take in the insult and responded still smiling: "Okay."

Claire felt the need to explain. "Charlie doesn't approve, which makes this all the more fun." Sophie and Claire laughed in understanding while Charlie looked infuriated. Sophie began to think that was his constant look because she had seen him otherwise. He had smiled, in the courtyard, but Sophie felt it was smile full with disdain. So that was his name, Charlie.

"We were just going for a glass of wine. Would you like to join us?" Sophie was pleased. It meant she would have time to ask her all about this Lorenzo.

"Absolutely not," interrupted Charlie before Sophie had time to answer.

"What?" asked Claire.

"Absolutely not. It's been a long day. It's too long a day," said he, with the purpose of Claire changing her mind.

"Okay, darling. Have a good night sleep," said she with good humour.

"But I…" tried Charlie without success. Sophie saw he was upset but Claire ignored him. Charlie was upset. Now he was obliged to follow her and to observe this woman, talking of true love and shit.

"Do you know somewhere we could go?" demanded Claire Sophie.

Sophie had an idea. "I actually have the perfect place." The women started to go, with Charlie walking unwillingly behind. "I can't believe you really here."

The perfect place turned out to be "trattoria lettere a giulietta". Sophie rushed to tell Isabella and the others of the good news. They were as excited as she and everyone was presented. Isabella's mother made them one of her special recipes and everyone talked while they were eating of the delicious food. It was some hours later that Claire, on the insistence of Sophie, told of her life before that letter.

"I was taking an art course in Tuscany, staying with a family outside Siena, and they had a son Lorenzo and it was love at first sight." Sophie sat in front of Charlie and Claire sat between the two of them. Sophie found that very distressing. He looked at her angrily every time she had the mischance to glance at him. Sophie smiled to herself at Claire's story. "He had such gentle blue eyes. And he told me I was very beautiful." Claire say in Italian "You are the most beautiful girl in the world", to which Maria answered, still in Italian, "You are still very beautiful." "Thank you," replied Claire.

Charlie looked at Sophie. He had unwillingly joined them but he thought this was quite okay. He was curious because this was a part he didn't know about gran but he still thought this a bad idea. Sophie met his eye. Sophie's mouth changed from hearty smile to silence dislike.

"And he gave me this ring," continued Claire joyfully, ignorant of the cold look between her grandson and newly found friend. The ring was in form of a heart and Sophie took it in her hands to examine it until she passed it on to Isabella "We wanted to get married but I'd got exams back in England, and my parents would never have agreed, and I got scared, and I ran away." And I would never have been here if she had got what he wanted, thought Charlie with satisfaction. He had to think her, at least, for doing that decision. "Now," continued Claire, " what I really want is to tell him that I'm so sorry I was such a coward."

"O course, a card or letter is just too simple." But he had to admit; this was his Gran's virtue. When she was decided to do something, she never did it in a simple way. Always the difficult part. Sophie laughed at his sentence. She found that the grandson could be nice, for once.

"So you've come to find your Lorenzo? Sophie said with excitement in her voice.

"Yes and I think I know where he is."

"Where?"

"On the farm, just near Siena." Claire smirked with anticipation. "Charlie's is driving me down tomorrow."

" Only because I didn't want you to hitchhike," declared Charlie, insisting on the fact that he was against it.

Sophie was confused. Why did he have to come when he was so relentlessly against it?

"Well, he thinks it's a big mistake," said Claire with disappointment. She clearly wanted her grandson to support her.

"Because you don't have a romantic bone in your body," declared Donatella with dislike.

"No, no. It's because I am a realist." I know the cruel world, without any happy endings, he wanted to answer.

"No. Because you are an Englishman!" laughed Isabella.

"Cold as fish!" stated Maria.

Charlie smelled an overall dislike for his person. If he tried to defend himself, they would only laugh at him. He decided to use common knowledge.

"Right. And who was it that wrote _Romeo and Juliet_?" Now surely they would he was a romantic Englishman.

"Williamo Shakespearelli, a great Italian," joked Maria.

Charlie could only laugh. "They're mad, they're mad."

Claire rose from her chair. "Sophie, my dear," said she with affection. "Good night. Thank you so much."

Sophie was pleased. "Thank you."

Claire sighed heavily. "Good night. Good night, everybody."

The group thanked and said goodbye. "Charlie, let's go," said Claire with a tired voice.

"Good night, ladies. Ciao," said he as politely as he could. He was actually, very glad to leave these lunatic women.

Sophie turned to the group. "How wonderful would it be if she found her Romeo?"

The group nodded approvingly. "Imagine if she did, 50 years later, all because you found the letter," said Isabella.

"Nobody would believe it if it weren't true, you know." Sophie felt an idea grow in her brain. What if, she went with Claire and helps find Lorenzo? And also, it would an amazing story to tell to people, to tell them that true love is never too late. She decided to go for it and ran to catch up Claire and Charlie.

"Wait. Wait!" Charlie and Claire turned around. Charlie had that irritated look again, Sophie thought, only meant for her.

"Oh, for…here she comes." Sophie shacked her head and decided to ignore him.

"I am sorry. May I come with you to find Lorenzo?"

"Come with us?" Hadn't she done enough? The letter and now this? Was there no end to her presence? "What about this fiancé of yours? You're in the city of love and you want to come with us?" Where was the fiancé? Did he care so little to let her be alone?

"Yes, I do. Because he's busy and I'm free. And I mean…Of course, if it's not an intrusion."

"No, no. It's not an intrusion," assured Claire. She felt it was a good idea for this girl to come. She was positive and would change a bit from her pessimistic grandson.

"I just…listen. I do have one thing to tell you first." She said this while Charlie was arguing with Claire. "It's not an intrusion," tried she to convince him. "This is not entirely selfless. It started out as a simple reply to your letter, and now I think it's so amazing what you're doing and I'd love to write about it if it's okay."

Charlie felt himself grow cold. "A journalist, said he with disgust. "Gran, a journalist trying to pry into our private lives." The last thing he wanted was a journalist exposing his gran's life in the newspaper.

"Charlie, come on. It's hardly state secrets, is it?"

"I'm not a journalist. I would like to be some day, but…"

"And you think Gran's story is your ticket," interrupted Charlie.

"I think it's a story worth telling."

"I'd love to have you with us." Claire was enchanted.

"Really?" asked Sophie, doubtful.

"Yes. Of course."

"We would," inserted Charlie with false joy.


End file.
